Category talk:Candidates for Rewrite
Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for rewrite. Factions in Mafia II - Completed I'm just placing this one here because I know something needs done with it, but I'm not really sure what. For starters I renamed it from "Gangs in Mafia II", as right now it's basically just a list of all the factions in Mafia II. I'm thinking we could expand it to cover the factions in all the games, or maybe just the street gangs since the Crime Families page covers the Mafia ones. Or seeing as it's hardly used, we could also just delete it. What do you think? Qstlijku (talk) 02:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) We've gone through several rounds of deleting, renaming and combining on these gangs/families/factions pages over the last few months, whatever we do we need to get it sorted out once and for all. There was a page titled Gangs that was deleted back in November that listed gangs from both games and we also deleted the Bombers and Triad prison gang pages. As it stands now we have the two you mentioned above as well as The Commission and The Mafia, all of which seem to overlap one another with the information they cover. We can either separate it by gangs versus crime families and list all three games on each or call them factions and list them by game. I think combining all three games worth of gangs and crime families into one page would be too much. My choice would be to call them factions and break them down by game. As for The Commission and The Mafia pages, I'm not sure what to do with them, maybe just delete them and link to their Wikipedia pages would work or keep the Mafia page and just mention the Commission on it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) *Moving this to the forums. Thread:23562 ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:07, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Mafia Wiki:Copyrights - Completed Needs links formatted correctly. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) This is an old page that actually isn't created anymore on the newest wikis. So I think we should either delete it entirely or replace it with its content on wikis created several years ago, such as this one: w:c:panicatthedisco:Project:Copyrights Qstlijku (talk) 14:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) What do you think? Qstlijku (talk) 00:36, January 23, 2016 (UTC) I haven't really given this much thought yet. There's a few help pages on the subject and I was going to try and see which one is the most current and/or accurate. *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Licensing *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Copyright *http://www.wikia.com/Licensing ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Went with Qstlijku's idea. Done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:02, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Alberto Clemente - Completed The sections for personality and influences need to be condensed and added to the trivia section, as was done on the pages for Vito, Joe, and Henry a while back. Qstlijku (talk) 01:22, January 26, 2016 (UTC) *I'm done with this if you want to take a look at it, my sandbox 4. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:12, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Mafia II Chapter Walkthroughs *All Mafia II chapter walkthroughs need to be rewritten for brevity. *Trivia items need to be cleaned up. *Need to establish a set format for all of them. Carlo Falcone - Completed Needs minor rewrite and inclusion of his drug operation to coincide with the Alberto Clemente page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:59, June 18, 2016 (UTC) *Ended up being a major rewrite, but it's done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:59, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Henry Tomasino - Completed Needs general cleanup in the main body and trivia section. Gallery needs slide show and relocated to bottom of page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:15, November 15, 2015 (UTC) *The page could still use some more cleanup, especially in the Federal Problem and personality sections, where there's a lot of mostly irrelevant speculation and redundancy. Qstlijku (talk) 01:19, December 2, 2015 (UTC) *I see what you mean, I only really concentrated on the trivia section when I did that one. Whoever wrote that section on Federal Problem simply didn't want to believe he was a rat, even saying that Leo might have been lying about it at the end. I think we should add his being a rat for the feds to his lead paragraph. Anyway, I cleaned it up, it's on my sandbox 4 page if you want to take a look. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:19, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I mentioned this above, but for reasons unknown nothing really came of it. While researching information to rewrite the Clemente and Falcone pages I've been pouring over gameplay videos watching cut scenes and it seems pretty clear that people knew he was an informant, it's just when he became one that's unclear. He's mentioned in the Frankie Potts files twice, first in week two when Frankie first meets Henry. Then in week thirteen when he has Henry arrested. He may have been an informant all along, but it seems Potts would have known that, so it seems it happened sometime later or maybe when he was arrested. The most likely scenario is that he was turned after the fall of the Clemente family and the feds are the ones who sent him to Vito to try and get in with the Falcone. I think a section should be added about his being an informant, it might require a little bit of conjecture, but we can keep it vague. Any thoughts on this? ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:54, June 20, 2016 (UTC) *Added a short section on being a federal informant. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:43, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Mafia Wiki:Article Writing and Editing - Completed Needs to be condensed down and updated. It's simply to long worded to expect most users to read. Also going to change the name to Writing and Editing Guide, it's what I keep calling it anyway. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:34, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Boss Suggest we remove the family names or at least the links from the notable bosses section. May need to take a look at other title pages and do the same. As they are now: *Alberto Clemente (Clemente Crime Family, 1929 - 1951) Perhaps something like: *Alberto Clemente (Clemente Crime Family, 1929 - 1951) *Alberto Clemente (Clemente Crime Family) *Alberto Clemente (1929 - 1951) My choice would be #2. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:08, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Characters in Mafia II - Completed Needs to be formatted into two columns. Need to define major and minor. Need every minor characters added. Need lists alphabetized. Make protagonist section at the top, list Vito, Joe and Jimmy. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:54, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Luca Gurino - Completed Lists the Culver Dam thing twice in the same paragraph. Lists incorrect facts, as in he runs Freddy's bar. Going to use this article as an example of citing internal references. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Charlie's Service & Repair - Completed Remove all the unnecessary bold text. Research and list when (chapter) each option becomes available. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Tommy Angelo I think this page is in need of a general cleanup. Qstlijku (talk) 22:30, July 7, 2016 (UTC) You've played the game and have more knowledge than I have on the subject so if you feel it needs to be cleaned up or rewritten than go ahead and do it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:40, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Vito Scaletta We're going to have have to settle on a format for this page. We can either add all the mafia III stuff into the article body as it is now, or start a whole new section right above the gallery and use a first level header and add all the Mafia III under that. Otherwise I'm afraid everything is just going to be one giant jumble of stuff from both games. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) I threw a quick mock-up together on may ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3 page of the separate game layout, not sure if this is the way to go or not, but it's a start. ReapTheChaos (talk) 07:30, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Made another one on my ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4 work more on these tomorrow. ReapTheChaos (talk) 08:02, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Lincoln Clay Need to update with current information. Need to remove personality section. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:50, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Made Man Shouldn't the notable made men section list more than just those 4? Aren't all crime family members above associates, including dons, made men? I know some of them may not be considered notable, but shouldn't we at least list the major characters there? Should probably break them down into subheadings by game as well, including Mafia III. One other option would be to just get rid of that section, seeing as it's just going to be a list of most major characters. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:38, July 19, 2016 (UTC) That section seems to only list characters that are either made in the game or inferred to have been made relatively recently. I'm thinking we should just remove it, as the higher level members probably would have been made years before the time period of the game, so they wouldn't really be relevant. In fact I don't think the first game ever mentions Tommy being made, he kinda just starts working for them gradually. Qstlijku (talk) 13:28, July 19, 2016 (UTC) That's probably the best approach, just get rid of that section. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:37, July 19, 2016 (UTC)